


Cybelle and Tuesday

by Cybelle000



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: F/F, OOC Tuesday, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelle000/pseuds/Cybelle000
Summary: Tuesday starts developing feelings towards Cybelle
Relationships: Cybelle/Tuesday Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Cybelle and Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :) I love the Cybelle x Tuesday ship and tried to write about them. I apologise for any spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language.

"To you, I devote my life without a word"

Cybelle always felt as if there was something missing in her life, she had loved music from a young age, but growing older her passion started to fade as she felt disconnected from people. This was until she laid her eyes on the girl with the voice of an angel.

She was... different. Her eyes were bright with such hope and sweetness, and yet there was an hint of sadness in them, Cybelle could see that she was lonely. She had never seen someone so beautiful in her entire life, and it wasn't just her beauty that attracted her. Looking at her, Cybelle felt the warmth that she had been missing her whole life, she wanted to protect that angel, to make her hers.

"I dream of a blood oath, a different kind of love"

But things just didn't go the way she had hoped. Tuesday rejected her, she refused to create music with her. The truth was, the blonde had felt attracted to Cybelle from the first day they met, but she was also loyal. She couldn't play guitar in two bands, it was too much for her, and she cared about her friend Carol. She had hoped that Cybelle would understand, even though she couldn't form a duo with her, she still wanted to get close to her. But things had gone wrong after Cybelle's performance and they had parted on bad terms.

One week later

Tuesday slowly opened her eyes and started getting up. Once awake, she immediately grabbed her phone to see if Cybelle had replied. The short haired girl had stopped texing her after that... incident. Tuesday missed her, and she was starting to get more and more worried that the beginning of their friendship was over.

She arrived to the changing room with Carol, and to her surprise Cybelle was there.  
After an awkward conversation, Cybelle said something that made Tuesday really worried.  
"There's nothing more that I can do. Goodbye"  
All of a sudden the singing competition was no longer Tuesday's priority. She ran outside of the room, chasing the girl, and managed to find her as she was leaving a box on the table with "Happy Birthday Tuesday" written on it.  
"Cybelle!" she screamed and grabbed the girl's arm.  
" Please, listen to me."  
"What is it? Tell me Tuesday" she replied with a dark look on her face, her eyes were cold and icy.  
The blonde felt a shiver down her spine, what happened to that warm, excited look that she had the week before? She looked at the black haired girl and hugged her.  
"Cybelle, I do want to make music with you, I just can't right now, but once Carol and I have finished the competion, I can start composing with you too. I've realized that what I feel for you is more than friendship, I don't want to just sing with you, I... I think that I like you." She said as her cheeks turned bright red.  
Cybelle's eyes were wide open, so Tuesday did care about her? She hugged her back tightly.  
"I thought that you had betrayed me, I was wrong" She buried her face in Tuesday's soft hair  
"I'm just so happy right now!"  
She caressed the goddess' face and kissed her eagerly. Tuesday's cheeks turned even redder and warmer, but she didn't reject the kiss.  
"You're so cute, Tue" Cybelle said and started placing kisses on her neck.  
"C-Cybelle!" Tuesday moaned sweetly, which made Cybelle hungry for more.  
However they had to interrupt things as it was Tuesday's turn to compete.

Cybelle gave her another kiss, ready to listen to her beautiful voice.


End file.
